desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunday in the Park with George
"Sunday in the Park with George" is the twenty-first episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Susan Susan learns from Mr. Shaw that what Paul said was "true" and that Dana "died" and Mary Alice changed her name due to a fight with her Aunt Angela. Susan's mom is proposed to by Morty which means that Sophie will be packing her bags—much to Susan's delight. Susan then asks Shaw to look into Mike's background to see if he is really as the police portrayed him. She then visits Kendra and Noah and Kendra secretly tells Susan that his cop killing was out of self-defense and that Mike was innocent. When she arrives home, she runs into Mike's arms and kisses him. Lynette Meanwhile, Lynette is upset over the fact that she and Tom have not had sex in over 10 days. When Tom tells Lynette that they need to spice up their sex life, Lynette goes out and buys a French maids outfit. Her attempt fails but Tom manages to surprise Lynette by wearing a thong. Bree As Rex's health continues to deteriorate, George Williams continues to move his way into Bree's life. During a dinner at a fancy restaurant, Bree tells George about her adventures to Europe especially Italy. George asks if one day she would like to go but Bree quickly shakes it off since she is still married to Rex. As Bree spoon feeds George, Edie Britt watches from another table causing awkwardness for all involved. Bree later talks to Edie who tells her that she can have anyone and that she chooses the town's pharmacist and even if it is not cheating, she is still somewhat unfaithful. Gabrielle Gabrielle blames Carlos for her pregnancy when she sees her birth control has been tampered. She confronts him at his "going away" party for Prison and she slaps him in front of everyone. Carlos quickly tells her that it was Mama Solis which causes Gabrielle to go and throw up at her gravesite. Later, Gabrielle tells John that she is pregnant and that he may be the father. John is shocked and decides to tell Carlos about their affair. Only when Gabrielle throws salsa in his eyes does he back off. Carlos, oblivious to their encounter, invites John back to be their gardener. Paul Paul drugs Zach and tells him that they are moving. Felicia finds Zach is unresponsive and brings him to her house. When Paul comes to pick him up, Felicia warns him to leave since she knows that he killed Martha. Felicia advises Paul to not put Zach through being a fugitive and that he is better off. Trivia *The episode title, "Sunday in the Park with George," comes from the Stephen Sondheim musical of the same name, as well as a song featured in that musical. *French Title: Deux hommes et un couffin (Two men and one coffin) *German Title: Das Versprechen (The Promise) *Hungarian Title: Vasárnap a parkban George-dzsal (Sunday in the park with George) *Italian Title: Domenica al parco con George (Sunday in the park with George) Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV-PG